


how to let go

by sullixtion



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А Чихо просто не умеет отпускать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to let go

Хансоль откусывает кусок от пирожного; край стола и его одежда в крошках – он никогда не умел есть аккуратно. Слизывает крем с губ, поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Чихо. Тот сидит, подавшись вперед и чуть приоткрыв рот, будто бы зачарованный.  
\- Ты в порядке? – недоуменно спрашивает Хансоль и отряхивает джинсы. – Сидишь, смотришь на меня, как на чудо какое-то.  
Чихо неопределенно кивает и стискивает под столом руки. Странно, непонятно; обесцвеченная хансолева челка точно такая же, как и вчера, только сам Хансоль – живой.  
Чихо страшно, до ноющей боли где-то внутри хочется рассказать ему об этом кошмаре, об этом дне, затянутом черными лентами, о бледных лицах и пустых глазах, и еще немного, совсем немного – о несдержанных обещаниях. Чихо хочется рассказать об одиночестве и безысходности, о крике, застревающем в горле, о том, когда больше ничего не остается, кроме как в буквальном смысле лезть на стену. Но он молчит, и музыка, играющая в кафе, окутывает его мягким туманом, и ему кажется, что Хансоль тоже это чувствует. Хансоль не может не чувствовать - у него с музыкой ведь совершенно особенные отношения.  
Чихо смотрит: боится, что все это – ложь. Боится до оглушающей тишины вокруг и гулко бьющегося сердца, что откроет глаза и снова увидит потрясенного Санвона, что снова и снова дрожащие пальцы Бёнджу будут цепляться за его плечо и бессильно соскальзывать, что придут даже те, кого он давно не видел, что под конец Хёсан не выдержит и будет рыдать где-то позади, закрывая лицо руками. Боится, что сам он, Чихо, будет вновь стоять в пустоте и не верить, до последнего отрицать.  
Хансоль доедает пирожное и вертит головой, разглядывая картины на стенах кофейни; волосы тонкие от постоянного окрашивания, глаза резко-голубые, и почему-то ему все это идет, почему-то так и должно быть.  
Чихо на секунду отворачивается, и рядом уже никого нет.

Он бродит по улицам Стокгольма, бродит по незнакомым улицам; говорят, смена обстановки помогает привести себя в порядок. А может, и нет, и непривычное окружение только еще сильнее надломляет, а люди вокруг, не знающие его историю, угнетают своим бесконечным счастьем.  
Чихо хочется взвыть и прижаться к кому-нибудь теплому, и молчать, и дышать, и забываться, чтобы после вынырнуть и получить отрезвляющую дозу кислорода пощечиной по лицу.  
Он бездумно тратит деньги на одежду и сигареты – курить хочется, но он, все еще верный себе, думает о последствиях и откладывает пачку за пачкой. Ему одиноко до безумия, но он не отвечает на звонки Хёсана, игнорирует смс-сообщения Бёнджу, отключает интернет. Чихо замыкается в своем мирке, наполненном уже холодными, но его свитерами, карандашами фабер-кастелл и книгами с пометками; по ночам, когда близится рассвет, не согревает даже горячий чай.  
Чихо злится: его никто не предупреждал о самых страшных часах в сутках, когда кажется, что плечи уже не выдерживают тяжести, а внутри – пустота, точно кто-то вытащил все через кровоточащий разрез в груди.  
Чихо злится: ему говорили, что дальше станет легче, что время лечит.  
А его оно лишь разъедает.

\- Чихо, - повторяет Хансоль, - ты в порядке? У тебя кофе остыл уже. Пей давай.  
Чихо поспешно берется за чашку, не понимая, как за пару мгновений успел прожить полгода.  
Хансоль поводит плечами – слишком небрежно, слишком изящно, слишком по-своему. На запястьях кожаные браслеты; Чихо никогда не скажет вслух, что у него красивые руки – переживет как-нибудь.  
Потом они идут в книжный, вернее, идет один Чихо, а Хансоль ждет на улице.  
\- Ты же знаешь, не люблю я все это дело.  
Правда в том, что за всю свою жизнь Хансоль ни одной книги не дочитал до конца.  
\- Если я прочту последнюю главу, то пути назад уже не будет, - будто бы в оправдание говорит он Чихо.  
Чихо не понимает. Чихо читает много и залпом, стараясь быстрее добраться до конца, смириться с ним и начать новую историю, в которой, может быть, все будет хорошо.  
Хансоль разводит руками – мол, мы разные, парень, что поделаешь. Ты ищешь свой счастливый финал, а я остаюсь в счастливом неведении.  
Чихо слоняется по рядам, иногда наугад вытаскивает книгу, листает и ставит на место. Ему нравится читать описания, трогать листы, пахнущие типографской краской; тысячи еще не разделенных им судеб, тысячи сердец, навеки заточенные в бумагу.

Чихо уходит, так ничего и не купив. Хорошенькая продавщица провожает его заинтересованным взглядом, он ухмыляется, сдувает челку с глаз и засовывает руки в карманы, и без того оттянутые плеером и смартфоном.  
\- Привет, - Хансоль зевает, жмурит глаза. – Ты опаздываешь, знаешь.  
И поднимает руку с часами в доказательство.  
Чихо щурится, привычно нащупывает наушники в глубине карманов.  
\- Ты слишком худой, вон, смотри, как часы болтаются. Того и гляди, слетят.  
\- Неожиданная забота о моем питании? Как мило.  
\- Кто-то должен следить за таким идиотом, - спокойно замечает Чихо. Хансоль едва заметно улыбается.  
\- А та продавщица на тебя запала. Каждый раз так смотрит, знаешь, как будто уже всю совместную жизнь распланировала, вплоть до покупки рыбок в аквариум.  
Они еще долго смеются, представляя, что могло бы произойти, если.

Если бы пять лет назад Хансоль не пришел в ту же танцевальную студию, где уже давным-давно был прописан Чихо.

А через каких-то два часа Хансоль, в растянутой толстовке, потому что так теплее, уже сворачивается на старом, расшатанном диване и быстро засыпает. Чихо, вздохнув, укрывает его клетчатым пледом, и стелит себе постель на софе. Хансолю слишком многое позволяется и прощается, потому что потому. Потому что у него, у Чихо, на генетическом уровне запрограммировано прощать этой сволочи все, кроме попыток протащить в квартиру что-нибудь живое и требующее ответственности, о коей Хансоль и не слышал даже.  
Он долго не может заснуть, ворочается, а софа скрипит под ним. Проходит не так уж и много времени, и в него прилетает что-то тяжелое, на поверку оказывающееся беспроводной клавиатурой, так кстати – для Хансоля - забытой на полу.  
\- Ты можешь спать спокойно? – недовольно. – Раньше ты моментально отключался. На тебя Стокгольм так действует?  
Чихо долго молчит, потирая ушибленную руку, и, наконец, решается.  
\- Не уходи, как в прошлый раз. Не уходи. Пожалуйста?  
Хансоль – эгоист. Хансоль будет делать то, что его устраивает. Хансоль ни разу не подумает о нем и останется. Может, потому что его здесь что-то держит, может, просто потому что ему так удобно. Коты ходят сами по себе, приходят внезапно, уходят по-английски и больше никогда не встречаются на пути.  
А Чихо просто не умеет отпускать.  
И его совсем не удивляет внезапная тяжесть сверху, чуть прерывистое дыхание и мягкие, знакомые губы на его предплечьях, ключицах, шее и скулах.  
\- О чем ты, черт возьми, - зло шепчет Хансоль ему на ухо, - о чем ты говоришь, Шин Чихо, просто объясни, какое нахер «как в прошлый раз».  
Мурашки по коже – глуховатый, тихий голос.  
\- Мне показалось – на долю секунды, - пока мы сидели в кафе, что ты ушел. Совсем, Хансоль, понимаешь, совсем.  
\- Ты долбоеб или да?  
\- Пообещай… - просит Чихо и даже в темноте видит, как Хансоль закатывает глаза.  
\- Ныть завязывай. Как баба, ей-богу. Вот скажи, ну куда я уйду? Ты мне жрать готовишь, зачем мне ме…  
И получает от Чихо под ребра с наказом «не выебывайся».

\- Слушай, Чихо, - Хёсан непривычно серьезен, - Хансоль…  
Чихо криво улыбается, чувствуя, как внутри что-то рвется. Он наперед знает, что скажет Кидо; ему не нужно продолжения.  
Бледное лицо, пустые резко-голубые глаза – Чихо думает, что надо снять линзы, но ему страшно дотронуться до него. Безвольные руки и приоткрытые губы.  
Никто ничего не говорит, и лишь Бёнджу всхлипывает, прижимаясь к плечу Ходжуна.  
Глупо, невозможно, абсурдно, бессмысленно. Просто не мог Хансоль, не мог уйти – как это так вышло? Вокруг него весь мир вертелся, вокруг него вертелся мир Чихо, мы будем жить вечно разбивается вдребезги.  
Просто у котов девять жизней, а Хансоль не прожил и одной.  
Несправедливо, не спросили, не дали и шанса.  
Уходить и не оглядываться Чихо так и не научился; наверное, поэтому он расстегивает браслеты, обхватывающие запястья Хансоля, и забирает их себе.  
\- Пообещай, - что-то в голосе Чихо пугает Хансоля.  
\- Хватит цепляться. Призраки не приносят счастья, знаешь ли.

Он бродит по улицам Сеула; говорят, смена обстановки помогает привести себя в порядок, и он возвращается домой. А может, и нет, и непривычное окружение только еще сильнее надломляет, а люди вокруг, не знающие его историю, угнетают своим бесконечным счастьем. Время не лечит, время разъедает, и за слова «там решили, что так будет лучше» хочется ударить со всей силы.  
\- Что за бред? – спрашивает Чихо у Хёсана. – Кому лучше? Ему? Мне? Что за блядский бред?  
А может, дом вовсе и не здесь, а там, в шведском городе, там, где квартира на двоих и скрипящая софа.  
А может, это все один бесконечно долгий сон.  
Чихо запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза. В Сеул приходит зима. Снежинки хрупкими лепестками опускаются ему на лицо и медленно тают.


End file.
